Turmoil
by Kisara the Angel of Music
Summary: A one-shot from Carrion's POV. Basically what went on one time when he strolled through the gardens.


Turmoil

Written by Kisara the Angel of Music

Note: This is a one shot thing from Carrion's point of view. I can't really explain what it's about without ruining the entire thing, so I'll put that in my ending note. Please read and enjoy! (And review too if it's not too much trouble…)

Important: This will seem confusing if you don't read the entire piece, so if you start it please finish!

Disclaimer: I own nothing presented in this fanfiction. I'm not making any profit from it.

……….

I strolled through the gardens that lay in Gorgossium. The ravens, my usual companions, began pecking savagely at my feet. The outlines of their starved bones poked outwards through their skin. They were immortal creatures, and since my island had no nourishment to offer them, they were doomed to suffer throughout eternity, feeding only when they produced offspring.

Grown from the ashes of fallen monsters, the flowers were intoxicatingly gorgeous. Their beauty held an enchantment over their onlookers, like a spider web to its victims. Their petals, jade in color, felt like a newly woven satin; pure and untainted. It wasn't until blood started pouring out in ribbons from my fingers, that I even realized their edges had slaughtering properties.

The sting of my pierced flesh brought back the realization that I was not numb, as I had so often tricked myself into believing. She was the first person to bring this to my attention: The Princess Boa.

From the privacy of my looking glass I had spied on her in my youth, gazing in wonder at her foreign beauty. Such a sight had been unknown to me, being forever trapped within the walls of shadow that had bound me since birth. She had brought light to that world, _my _world, and had made it seem that even the ravens could one day be happy. My love for her was like a perpetual dream of incorruptible innocence.

But then, all dreams must come to an end.

Tired of their presence, I kicked the ravens away. I wished to be alone in my purgatory of self-loathing.

I could have given her anything in all of Abarat. Together, we could have brought an end to the wars which have long plagued the islands. Had she shown me a fraction of the affection of which I'd doted upon her… Our love could have changed every being in existence.

Unable to see past my skeletal features, Boa had not returned my feelings. She hadn't shown me any warmth, much more, she abhorred me, hated me, even. She told me this gently, as was her nature, but the message was as clear as the stars in nights' sky.

As I then saw her before me, I found her as enrapturing as I had when I first laid eyes upon her. Smiling at me from the other side of the walkway, she waved her hand in a welcoming gesture. Finnegan walked out of the trees that were clustered behind her and kissed her forehead. He was smiling too, but not out of the kindness that Boa was. His grin came from the knowledge that he had won. And just as Boa had hated me, I hated him with every fiber of my soul.

My pent up rage overwhelmed me. I couldn't bear to have him mock me _on my own territory_. Thus, I lunged at him in hopes of evoking the terror that so many minions of mine had previously succumbed to. My efforts were in vain, I had tripped and fallen to the ground. In my moment of discomposure, he and Boa joined hands and skipped off into the forest.

Collecting myself, I shortly followed them. I made my way through the mass of trees, paying no heed to the pieces of my cloak which caught onto branches. The obsessive urge to find and kill Finnegan had strewn away with all other thoughts on my mind.

Whenever I received a quick glance of his bright hair, an exhilarating thrill overcame me, sending impatient shivers throughout my spine. I knew I was closing in, and that soon the half-breed's fragile neck would shatter beneath my tremendous might. Yet, as I imagined his final pleas of despair, a much different sound reached my ears. They were laughing. At me.

The sheer irony of it all knocked me over. Lying against the tree on which I had landed, I cursed. Not at Finnegan or even his diseased fiancée. But rather at myself, for not being able to undertake the cruelties the world had thrust upon me.

My feeble grasp on the tree's limb did not allow enough support for me to keep standing. I kneeled before the plants that sheltered Boa; My legs had toppled over, their muscles weak from running.

And still the laughter came, a mixture of high-pitched giggles and low, brassy chuckles. Making me relive the heartache I had first felt when Boa had crushed me, its sound tormented me. Tears slid down my cheeks in remembrance, burning into my already spoilt flesh. Putting aside my pride, I begged for it to stop. Seeing me lower myself only further amused the pair. They began laughing faster and faster and faster until all I could see or hear were their insane shrieks of laughter. Yes, I could see the vibrations taking form, making a thick, glossy ooze.

Sensing the impending doom the dark muck had planned for me, I knew that I must get up or face annihilation. My forelegs, though, acted as weights intent on holding me down. Attached to the ground of my natural prison I remained, growing warier by the second of the threat that the tar posed. It was swiftly gathering around me, its frigid texture so icy, it felt as though I was engulfed in a liquid inferno.

The utter weight of the slime was incredible, even if my nerves had been working properly I doubt I would have been able to free myself. Reproducing at a frightening rate, the muck pushed me towards the ground in an effort to suffocate me. Rapidly covering my body, I tilted my head up to take in one final breath of air. It was not that which filled my lungs, though, but the slick, vile liquid that had surrounded me completely.

In the end, the substance was its own undoing. Its immense density crushed the ground on which I lay, forcing it to implode violently. As the pit formed beneath me, I desperately reached for the edge of the hole and pulled myself out. My legs, shocked out of their paralyzed state, worked to get me onto my feet.

I sputtered out ounces of the strange fluid and gulped for sweet, glorious air. I embraced the heavenly sensation that overcame me: The simple bliss of being able to breathe once more. It was an unparalleled delight, I could not comprehend how I had taken it for granted for so long.

The feeling faded fast, however, and I drifted once more into the harsh reality that awaited me. I looked at my hands, despising their murderous ways. The dried blood shone brightly against the small glint of light the moon projected. In futile rage, I scratched it off with my sharpened nails as weapons. I sighed, seeing the old wounds reopen with new ones by their side.

Boa was gone now, and no magic I possessed could bring her back. I gazed up into the sky, longing for her. The gods, taking pity on me, cast down rain to relieve me of my solitude. The drops cascaded throughout the midnight sky, swerving in brilliant majesty, like millions of ballerinas performing with all their hearts. Caressing my face, their touch felt cool and refreshing. Though nothing could truly replace her.

That I was the one who had extinguished her life, the light that had flickered so deep within her aura, brought about a shame I could not shoulder. Instead of letting her live and spread her light throughout the world, I had destroyed it and set fire to the one sanctuary where my heart could have thrived.

My misery would have consumed me then had it not been for Candy. I repeated her name over and over and over again, loving the way it felt as it mingled with my tongue. I licked my lips, tasting the sugar her name represented. She was a nuisance, I admitted, coming from the Hereafter and trying to foul up my plans. But her mien, a combination of peculiarity and simple naïveté, made that all the more seductive.

I burst into an uncharacteristic guffaw. Spreading my arms out wide, I spun around in circles, absorbing the mist of glee which hung in the air. Letting myself fall to the ground, I closed my eyes and laughed on, erasing all of Boa's haunting memories.

Quiet for a moment, I heard a faint rustling. I stood up, on the alert. Hearing it again, I realized it was someone giggling. Though it was not the same monstrous laughter that had nearly murdered me: It was cheerful and enticing. Searching through the woods, I saw a quick rush of movement in some bushes. Slowly, I reached over and moved away some leaves, revealing who was underneath.

Wide eyed, Candy looked up at me from her crouched position and put her finger to her lips, asking for quiet. She started to trot into the forest at a moderate speed, turning back frequently to make sure I was following. Unsure of what to make of her, I had no choice but to do so.

A beaten path appeared after every step Candy took, as if to ensure that I wouldn't stray too far. Seeming to take hours, we continued to silently walk further down the trail. I grew more unsteady with every step but stumbled along as best as I could. Candy, seeing my difficulties, slowed her pace, but I shook my head, interested in seeing where she was bringing me. Luckily, it wasn't far.

We reached one of the steep cliffs of Gorgossium, where Candy sprinted to the edge and peered over. The soft breeze fanned out her hair behind her, making her even more angelic. Pointing excitedly, she made gestures to show how great the view was. With all of the islands due west in clear view, it was truly a sight to behold.

She reached out her hand for me to come join her. Smiling, I complied, only to have her dissolve into the air the moment we touched, leaving me alone to wallow in my nightmares.

……….

Ending Note: As you probably realized, it's about Carrion going insane and imaging things. I know that there's word and scene repetition, but it was all intended. It's also heavy on the symbolism. I worked really hard on this, even if it's not as well written as other people's work. So if you finished it, please review.


End file.
